Sonic NCIS
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: With marines getting killed by robots,Leon recruits Tails to help the team.And thanks to some special bracelets,the team can become one of the Sonic Heroes.How will they cope with the changes and the foes.
1. Chapter 1

"Seems like a pretty routine case boss. Petty officer was shot in the chest, shooter didn't bother to take his shell casings with him," McGee muttered, taking photos of the crime scene.

"Lest you forget probie, our cases are never "routine". I don't think I'd be surprised if robots were responsible for this," Tony commented, taking sketches.

"Do you always have to jinx it Tony?" Ziva sighed, collecting the shell casings in an evidence bag.

"Oh funny Ziva. And no I don't always jinx it," Tony argued as Gibbs returned, coffee in hand.

"Nope, you just seem to be psychic DiNozzo," Gibbs said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well, we just need Ducky to clear the body and we can leave," McGee added. As he stood up, a loud clanging sounded, followed by what seemed to be footsteps. Almost instantly, the four of them had guns drawn, moving to greet the intruder.

"You don't think the killer came back, do you?" Ziva asked, checking around a corner.

"More likely the FBI trying to take jurisdiction for whatever reason," McGee muttered, freezing when they all turned another corner.

"Me and my big mouth," Tony gasped, seeing the large group of robots, all now with guns pointed at them.

"_Preparing for enemy termination!" _a metallic voice shouted from behind them. Turning around, the team were met with a huge red, yellow and black robot with large arms, huge metallic claws and a Greek symbol on his left shoulder. The robot raised both arms, huge gatling guns emerging from his arms.

"_All human units duck!"_ it shouted, the team barely ducking when the sound of machine gun fire echoed across the area, as did the clangs of bullets tearing through metal. After the machine guns stopped firing, there were only two large robots left.

"_Activating countermeasures!"_ the red robot said, keeping one arm raised. Two small parts of its spiked yellow wrist ring popped up, a small rocket flying out of each and hitting the large mechs, blowing them to smithereens.

"_All combat mechs terminated! Deactivating countermeasures!"_ the red robot said, towering over the team as they got up.

"Okay. Who the heck are you?" Gibbs asked, surprisingly calm.

"_Designation E-123 Omega! Identification required!"_ Omega said, his own way of asking.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS."

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"Special Agent Ziva David."

"So, you're investigating the death of that marine," a smooth, seductive voice said. From the rafters, a humanoid white bat and black hedgehog jumped down, landing in front of Omega.

"And who might you be," Tony asked, trying not to stare at the bat.

"GUN agent Rouge the Bat. Stripes here is Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Liking the view hot shot?" Rouge said, smirking as Tony looked away.

"Remember our lecture Tony," Gibbs said, aiming a pointed look at his senior field agent.

"There was nothing much to investigate. Marine stumbled upon the robots and got killed by them," Shadow said, already turning to leave.

"Hold it hedgehog. We need to know who sent those robots and who made them, and I have a feeling you're hiding something. Considering a marine was killed, this makes this our case as well as yours," Gibbs ordered, making Shadow sigh and turn around.

"Fine. The robots were created by Dr Ivo Robotnic, or Dr Eggman. As for who sent them, it wasn't Eggman," Shadow sighed.

"In that case, you're coming with us to NCIS. If we're to work together on this, we need to be briefed," Ziva added.

"In that case how are we going to get tin man through security?" Tony muttered, his comment picked up by Omega's enhanced audio sensors.

"_Designation Omega! Not tin man!" _Omega argued, pointing a claw at Tony.

"Right, are we going or what?" McGee asked, snapping Tony and Omega from their glaring contest.

"Very well, lead the way," Shadow muttered.

_NCIS HQ-Forensic Lab_

"Miss Sciuto, we have your temporary assistant here," Leon said as he entered.

"I thought I made it clear. No more assistants. I've had one try to kill me and another betray me," Abby called from her seat in front of a computer.

"I think you might like this one," Leon said as he let the assistant in and left.

"This technology looks so cool! And you operate each machine?" a young sounding voice asked. Abby turned around to be greeted by a yellow furred kitsune with two tails and bright sky blue eyes.

"Am I seeing things?" Abby asked, reaching out to touch him.

"Nope. My name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails for obvious reasons," Tails replied, reaching out a hand to shake.

"Abigail Sciuto. But call me Abby," Abby introduced, shaking the young fox's hand.

"So, did you hear about the robots out killing marines?" Tails asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Leon did tell me about that. I heard an agent was killed by them, and that his team's guns didn't get through the armour," Abby replied, watching as Tails fiddled about with something in his gloved hand. "What are those?"

"These are something GUN and I came up with. They can basically turn a human into beings like me," Tails answered, showing the bracelets.

"So if I put one of those on, it'll turn me into something like you?" Abby asked, unable to hide her excitement.

"Yep. Want to try one?" Tails asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Okay, if you're sure it'll work," Abby said, picking up one of the bracelet. Instantly it changed into a bracelet with spikes on it.

"It changes form to suit the wearer's style," Tails said as Abby put the bracelet on. A bright light surrounded the forensic scientist as Tails shielded his eyes.

"Did it work?" Abby asked after the light faded. When Tails looked, his eyes widened.

"Take a look," Tails said, pointing to a mirror. When Abby looked, she saw a light grey bat with upward curved spines, black wings and long hair with black goggles with red tinted lenses. She was wearing a black shirt, a black skirt and knee high black boots. She was also wearing fingerless gloves with the spiked bracelet around her wrist along with a chain belt.

"Abigail, do you mind signing this for....me," Ducky gasped, seeing Tails standing there and Abby hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Ducky, what do you think of my new body?" Abby asked excitedly. She flew a figure eight around the lab before landing graciously in front of him.

"Abby, if you've been practicing Voodoo..." Ducky mumbled.

"I haven't! Tails gave me a bracelet that turned me into this! Just call me Abby the bat!" Abby exclaimed, pointing at Tails when she mentioned the bracelets.

"You can try one too if you like," Tails stuttered, unable to stop himself from asking.

"Young lad, are you sure you should be handing those out willy nilly?" Ducky asked, glancing at the bracelets in the kitsune's hand.

"Well, if I think they can handle the change, then I can give them to who I trust," Tails said, holding a bracelet out for Ducky to try.

"Oh, well in that case, if you insist," Ducky said, picking up the bracelet offered to him. When he put it on, a similar light engulfed him. As it faded, Tails gasped as the form of a light brown echidna appeared. The dreadlocks were short, as was his brown hair. He was wearing glasses, a white button up shirt, a brown belt with black trousers and shoes, white gloves and a brown hat.

"I must say young lad, I really like this form," Ducky chuckled, looking over it with awe.

"You look so cool Ducky. I bet no-one would recognise you," Abby said, already beginning to hover again.

"Well now, I think my assistant, Mr Palmer would need one too, if you don't mind," Ducky said, looking at Tails.

"Um, I only have five left. The Director took one and recommended a team I should give them too. Since there's only four in the team, I'd say your assistant can have one," Tails mumbled, handing a bracelet to Ducky.

"I think I know the team who he recommended. Good luck with whatever case involves these," Ducky said as he left.

"So who is the team? I'd like to meet them," Tails asked as Abby stayed hovering in front of him.

"Gibbs' team. Trust me, you'll love them," Abby said as the elevator pinged.

"Abby! You get the evidence we sent?" Gibbs said as he, Tony, McGee and Ziva walked in, freezing when they saw the fox and bat.

"What's with the stopping?" Rouge asked, her eyes falling on the grey bat in front of her. Shadow and Omega also noticed the bat.

"I'm guessing you gave her a bracelet, didn't you Tails?" Shadow asked, his red eyes sending a pointed look at the young kitsune.

"I still have the four for the team," Tails stuttered, uneasy from the hedgehog's look.

"What bracelets?" Gibbs asked, also looking at the kitsune.

"Better to just show you Gibbs. Just put one on," Abby said, taking the four bracelets and giving them to the team. Sighing, they put them on and a bright light engulfed them all.


	2. Chapter 2

As the light faded, Abby and Tails looked the four new beings in front of them. There was a light blue furred fox with light brown hair, light blue goggles, spines like Ducky's dreadlocks, a brown shirt, black trousers and shoes.

Beside him was a light brown cat with a tanned muzzle and arms, dark hair in a long braid with a brown hair band, spines like Shadow's, olive green long sleeved shirt, olive trousers and brown shoes.

Between the cat and fox was an ocean blue hedgehog with six small downward curved quills, dark brown hair, sunglasses, tanned muzzle and arms, orange Hawaiian shirt, brown jeans and belt and blue and white trainers with black straps.

In front of the three was a brown hedgehog, his quills like Shadow's, silver hair, tanned muzzle, white button up shirt, brown gloves, a belt with two gun holsters, light blue jeans and black sneakers with white straps.

"What exactly happened?" the blue fox asked, looking the three others in shock.

"McGee? Is that you?" the cat asked with Ziva's voice.

"Why the heck am I furry and...pretty buff in the upper body?" the blue hedgehog asked, grinning as he flexed.

"Cut it out DiNozzo," the brown hedgehog muttered, slapping the blue hedgehog over the head.

"You guys look so cool!" Abby and Tails exclaimed, catching their attention.

"Did those bracelets do this?" Gibbs asked, still towering over Tails in his hedgehog form.

"Yeah. GUN thought the best way to combat the robots was to be like us," Tails explained.

"So you turned us into a pair of hedgehogs, a fox and a cat?" McGee asked, his tail swishing and hitting Ziva and Tony.

"Hey, watch it McFluffball," Tony warned.

"Well, the bracelets picked the most appropriate forms based on your personalities. Same with the clothes," Tails said. "But there are some benefits. Hedgehogs have better speed than others, so Gibbs and Tony should be a lot faster. Cats have better agility and foxes can use their tails like extra limbs, or even fly!" Tails added.

"And bats get better hearing and the ability to fly. But what about...whatever Ducky turned into?" Abby asked.

"Ducky turned into an echidna and should have increased strength and the ability to glide short distances. Wonder what his assistant turned into?" Tails wondered.

"Why not ask him for yourself," Ducky said, walking into the lab with a light grey fox with six short spikes at the bottom of the back of his head, light brown hair, glasses, a green sweater, white gloves with a green band around the wrists, blue jeans and black and white sneakers with black straps.

"What do you think?" Palmer asked, a grin on his face.

"I think you need to get used to your forms. Is there anywhere we can practice?" Tails asked, noticing that Team Dark was missing.

"I guess it's outside then," Abby grinned, a similar grin over almost everyone's faces, all except Gibbs and Ducky.

"Hey boss, want a race?" Tony asked, already dashing from the room in a streak of blue. Gibbs rolled his before giving chase.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" McGee asked, the group running after the two hedgehogs. When they got outside, all they saw were personnel and agents standing, watching the blue and brown streaks move around the Navy yard.

"Never expected Gibbs to be so willing to race anyone like that," Palmer muttered. Everyone was still watching when Tony and Gibbs started sparring, exchanging blows at speed.

"So, while those to duke it out, how's about we practice?" Ducky said, stepping forward.

"Uh, Dr Mallard, are you sure you want to fight?" Palmer asked, unsure about this.

"I'm not a senile old man Mr Palmer. Come on then, put them up," Ducky said raising his fists in a boxer's stance.

"If you're sure Dr," Palmer mumbled, running with a raised fist at Ducky. Taking him by surprise, Ducky grabbed him, holding him above his head before dropping him on the ground, all without breaking a sweat.

"Are you alright Mr Palmer?" Ducky asked, chuckling to himself.

"Just fine Dr," Palmer groaned, his back hurting from the landing.

"Be thankful it wasn't Gibbs or Tony, or you'd not be getting up so soon," McGee said, said blue hedgehog skidding to a stop in front of him on his back.

"I heard that McFoxy. I'm beginning to doubt you can do anything useful with that tails except knock over ornaments," Tony teased.

"Relax McGee, how's about I teach you how to fly. It might be harder with just one tail, but it should be possible. Just spin your tail like so," Tails said, his twin tails spinning like a helicopter.

"Don't worry McGee, I'll catch you if you fall," Abby joked as McGee tried spinning his tail. As he spun it faster, he felt himself hover above the ground a little.

"I...I don't believe it! I'm flying!" McGee shouted, slowly flying higher. Palmer, after massaging his back, was doing the same, emitting similar shouts of joy as they flew around with Abby.

"Well, I guess they're enjoying themselves," Tony said, watching as Abby attempted a power dive, her red tinted goggles over her eyes. As she shot towards the earth, no-one saw the blue robot standing on the roof of a nearby warehouse. As it scanned its targets, it saw a familiar shade of blue before seeing the grey bat.

"_**Target acquired! Capture the bat!"**_was all that ran through its processor as its hand morphed into gun.

"You won't hurt her, will you?" a grey wolf with long dark brown hair, a black jacket, jeans and spiked shoes said, showing deep concern for her.

"_Negative. This will only daze her long enough for capture,"_ the robot said, firing a bullet. As Abby started to plummet clumsily, the robot's jet thrusters fired up, propelling him towards her.

"Abby!" McGee and Palmer yelled, unable to follow her due to only learning how to fly. Ziva, however, ran at the NCIS building, using her new found agility to jump from window sill to window sill before leaping, catching Abby before landing gracefully.

"Guys, we have incoming!!" Palmer shouted as a streak of blue raced across the sky. As the two foxes flew lower, the streak stopped, revealing the familiar metallic blue that Tails knew too well.

"Metal Sonic!" Tails shouted, barely dodging a blast from the robot's gun.

"Hey rust bucket, try and hit this," Tony shouted, using his hedgehog speed to dodge the bullets.

"_What is it about blue hedgehogs that makes them so cocky," _Tails wondered, taking cover with the rest of the team. Before Metal Sonic fired again, he looked around to see the blue streak dashing at him.

"_Oh fraggin...."_ Metal Sonic started to curse, but was cut short by a well aimed punch to the head.

"Man that felt good," Tony smirked as Metal Sonic fell to the ground. What he didn't see was Metal Sonic raise his arm and aim.

"DiNozzo, move!" Gibbs shouted, pushing Tony out of the way.

While all this was going on, Abby slowly woke up from her dazed state, watching as Gibbs pushed Tony out of Metal Sonic's aim. Before she could say anything, she felt a cloth covering her mouth, a sickly sweet smell rendering her unconscious before she could make a sound.

"Where's Omega when you need him?" McGee muttered as a yellow streak burst from behind them and strike Metal Sonic in the chest.

"Alright gentlemen, let's see how strong this form is," Ducky said, grabbing a heavy steel pole and swinging it at Metal's head, frying a few circuits. Ziva followed through with a well aimed kick, Tails, Palmer and McGee charging and landing a punch each to the head while Gibbs, Tony and Shadow rammed Metal at top speed, sending his mangled remains flying.

"Well, that went well," Tony muttered, breathing heavily.

"Not bad, you're almost as good as the faker," Shadow commented, hardly out of breath.

"Uh...guys, where's Abby?" McGee asked, everyone exchanging glances. As they all looked at each other, Metal Sonic limped away, his thrusters barely functional after the beating he'd taken.


	3. Chapter 3

As the team went to the bullpen, they received a lot of strange looks from the human agents. Rouge and Omega were already there, having seen the action on security cameras.

"Please tell me you saw what happened to the grey bat, Abby," Shadow said, addressing Rouge and Omega.

"We saw her being dragged off by a grey wolf. I doubt it's anyone we know though," Rouge answered as Omega rewound the footage to the appropriate point. Sure enough, there was the grey wolf, dragging Abby away without anything but the camera seeing him.

"Wait a second. What's that on the wolf's jacket?" McGee asked, pointing to an emblem on the wolf's jacket shoulder. As the camera zoomed in, it showed that written there in red was Abby's name with red angel wings beneath it.

"Boss, there's only one guy I can think of and he's in prison," Tony said as Gibbs got off the phone.

"He was, but scrap heap broke him out. Prison reports that that blue robot was responsible for it," Gibbs said, looking at the wolf on the screen.

"That answers how he escaped, but not how he got one of the bracelets, unless," Shadow exclaimed, moving to a computer. Zooming the picture in on the bracelet, he saw a familiar emblem. An egg shaped face with a moustache.

"Eggman! How'd he make one of those bracelets?" Rouge shouted, eyes still focused on the image.

"No doubt hacked GUN and found the blueprints. Then recruited someone with personal ties to someone at NCIS. What's this Michael's relation to Abby?" Shadow asked.

"Ex-boyfriend turned obsessed lover," Tony answered as Omega jolted forward.

"_Scanners have located Metal Sonic! He is at this location!"_ Omega said, a wire coming out of his arm and connecting into a USB port. The screen changed to a map, a dark blue blip showing the robot hedgehog's location.

"Then let's get going! Me, boss man and Stripy can take him!" Tony shouted, earning a look from both hedgehogs.

"He's still moving DiNozzo. Unless this Eggman has got a flying base, then we wait until he stops," Gibbs ordered, still having the same look of authority as a hedgehog.

"In the meantime, the GUN commander wants to speak with you in MTAC," Shadow said as Gibbs went up the stairs, the black and red hedgehog close behind.

"I'd better take Mr Palmer here to the gym and get him some combat training. Not much, just the basics," Ducky said, leading the grey fox away.

_MTAC_

As Leon looked to the door, he saw Shadow and brown hedgehog, whom he presumed to be Gibbs, walk in.

"You two look like twins, except for the colour," Leon commented, looking back to the white haired man on the screen.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs I presume," the GUN Commander stated.

"Sir. I believe you have a little "bot" of trouble," Gibbs said, a characteristic grin on his face.

"Yes, I assume you met Rouge, Omega and Tails," the Commander said flatly.

"And a blue robot called Metal Sonic. Can you tell me about him," Gibbs said, watching as the Commander typed something onto a computer.

"Unit Metal Sonic. Designed to be the robotic duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the first of Dr Eggman's robotic clone units, followed soon after by Tails Doll," a picture of a stuffed toy version of Tails appeared on the screen, "and Metal Knuckles," a robotic red echidna appeared "and most recently, the Shadow Androids. Despite his advances in technology, Metal Sonic has always passed expectations. Every time he's beaten, he comes back stronger than before. Do you know why he attacked you?" the Commander asked, his two coloured eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"He just aided in the abduction of our forensic scientist turned bat. Now Eggman has her wacko stalker working for him and who knows what that'll do," Gibbs said, looking at the Commander with his trademark "peeved" look.

"I see. Apart from the fact Shadow, Rouge and Omega are already assigned to work with you, I honestly can't do any better. Since this is Eggman, there's only one person more experience with dealing with him than any of us. So popular that even his enemy has something based on him," the Commander smirked, a look mirrored on Shadow's face.

"I imagine Tails is already out in the Tornado looking for him. How about informing the Chaotix?" Shadow asked, seeing the Commander pause.

"I'll get on it," was all he said before the screen went blank.

"So we just wait here for this Sonic to show up?" Gibbs muttered, his icy blue eyes fixed on Shadow.

"I said it would be best to have Sonic help us. Never said we were going to wait on him," Shadow muttered, glancing at where Leon had been sitting.

"Okay, so how do we get Abby back? We only just got these bodies today," Gibbs asked, meeting Shadow's crimson gaze.

"Let's just say I have someone who owes me a favour. She and her boyfriend would definitely be a huge help," Shadow mumbled, getting out a communicator as he and Gibbs left MTAC. Looking down on the bullpen, Gibbs noticed everyone was staring at the main monitor.

"Tin man's stopped movin boss, he's somewhere in this district," Tony explained, gesturing to it on the monitor. Looking at the screen, Shadow muttered something into the communicator before his eyes went wide, the communicator being put away before he looked out the window. He cursed under his breath loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shadow, what's happening?" Rouge asked. When she looked out the window, she gasped as a dark blue, dark purple and black plane came in for a crash landing, its engines having caught fire.

"Why is that plane coming right at us?!" Gibbs almost yelled, looking at Shadow.

"The people I was talking to are on board. They were on their way here before I contacted them, then a missile hit their plane. It won't hit anything, just crash land in an empty part of the Navy yard," Shadow whispered as the plane soared overhead, a loud crash resounding seconds later.

"McGee, get Ducky and Palmer, tell them we may have wounded!" Gibbs ordered. As the blue fox ran as fast as he could, the brown hedgehog led the way with Tony and Shadow not far behind.

Upon arrival outside, the plane wreck was easy to find with several personnel looking in shock as Gibbs pushed his way forward.

"Move aside!!!" Shadow yelled, parting the crowd to allow him, Tony, Ziva, Rouge and Omega to pass. All four of them were shocked at what they saw.

The plane was almost completely wrecked, though mostly still in one piece. Their biggest concern was the plane's passengers, all three of them pinned under what had fallen off the plane. One was a dark blue hedgehog with seven drooping quills, each with a different coloured stripe on them along with black hair with dark blue streaks. All that showed off his clothing was a black shirt and fingerless gloves.

"Skyfire, what happened?! Any idea who fired the missile?" Shadow asked, trying to shake awake the unconscious hedgehog. After a small groan, Skyfire opened his sky blue eyes weakly.

"No clue, but it wasn't Eggman's," he groaned, trying to push himself up weakly.

The second passenger was a female purple cat with tanned muzzle and arms and long black hair. Rouge and Tony ran over to her, both trying to lift the piece of metal that was over the cat's legs.

"Is Skyfire and Miranda okay?" the cat asked, dragging herself out from the wreckage once it was off her legs.

"Skyfire should be okay, but we don't know about Miranda yet Cynder," Rouge sighed, helping the cat to stand while Tony went to help Gibbs.

"Boss there was three passengers. Someone by the name of Miranda is unaccounted for," Tony breathed, looking to Omega.

"_Miranda is a black echidna. She should be easy to find,"_ Omega stated, his red eyes turning blue as he conducted a scan on the plane. Meanwhile, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony had entered the plane's storage deck.

"Miranda! Call out if you can hear me!" Gibbs yelled, looking at his agents to see them shout the same.

"_Life form located! Commencing rescue," _Omega said as he walked into the hold, moving to the back of the area. Between the robot and his target was a wall of both wreckage and cargo.

"Come on, we need to clear this stuff away!" Tony shouted, already moving anything he could carry. After a minute, they found the black echidna, lying there unconscious with several cuts.

"Come on, we gotta get her to Ducky," Gibbs said, coughing a little in the smoke. As Ziva and Tony held the echidna under her arms, Gibbs grabbed her legs while Omega led the way.


End file.
